


Legacy

by SpectrumSpeed



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectrumSpeed/pseuds/SpectrumSpeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukiho and Alisa are graduating. They look back at the future that was entrusted to them before they pass it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

“And with that, we leave everything to you. Thank you for all your hard work this year, and good luck with all future endeavours!”

Yukiho and Alisa bowed to the gathered members of the Idol Research Club, and took one last look at the clubroom. The club had gotten so many members this year that they’d had to move from the tiny space it started out with. Principal Minami suggested the upgrade last year, but it seemed that the last three members of µ’s were fond of the old room and didn’t want to let go of it just yet. It was only when they graduated that they gave Yukiho and Alisa their blessing to move to this larger room.

No one said it out loud, but everyone noticed that it was also easier to display all their Love Live trophies with the increased space.

“I still can’t believe we’re graduating,” Alisa said as they stepped out of the Idol Research Club for the last time. They started walking around the school, looking at all the rooms and halls they’d made all kinds of memories in for the last three years. “It feels like we only just started our first year yesterday.”

“Maybe it’s because you were always late,” Yukiho snarked. “But I know what you mean. This last year was definitely a blur. I can still remember being nervous about giving  _my_ farewell speech for last year’s graduates.”

They stopped at the student council room. Yukiho went around to check that everything was in order. Alisa just stayed at the door. “You already cleaned this place up last week, Yukiho.”

“I know, but I just want to make sure that next year’s student council president doesn’t have a problem with it. Maki spent months complaining about the mess that Honoka left her.”

“I doubt it was that bad. I think she just missed your sister. I’m sure it’ll be fine, you’re friends with Kasane-chan anyway. She knows what to expect from you.”

Yukiho sighed as they left the room. “I guess you’re right. I just hope that Principal Minami doesn’t start asking questions about favoritism. Counting Kasane, the last five student council presidents have all been members of the Idol Research Club. Is that even allowed?”

They started up the stairs. “It _is_ the reason the school is even still open,” Alisa said. “I think it’s only fair that we get to have some authority.”

“You say ‘we’ like you were a part of it.”

Alisa laughed. “You know I was busy with my duties as the club president~”

They emerged on the rooftop, climbed on top of the stairwell’s exterior, and looked out over the city in silence. They could hear the clamor of all the students still in the building, but it was calmer up here. They listened to the sound of the wind blowing and the distant noises coming from the city.

“We’re some of the last people to see it like this,” Yukiho said, turning to look at the roof. It was still the primary practice spot for the Idol Research Club, despite their increased access to other rooms inside the school. It was going to see some major changes for the next school year, though. The Love Live organizers always sent a portion of their proceeds to Otonokizaka as thanks for the huge role that µ’s played in helping the competition take off on a national scale, and this year it was decided that some of that money would be used for renovations, including many improvements for the famed rooftop. “Hey...do you think it's alright like this?” she asked quietly.

Alisa tilted her head. “What do you mean?”

“One of Otonokizaka’s biggest selling points is its rich tradition and history. Part of the reason our sisters fought to keep it open was because of what that history meant to our families. With that, is it alright for the school to be making changes like that?”

“The school staying the way it was years ago is the whole reason it was in danger in the first place,” Alisa pointed out. “The people in and around the school aren’t the same as the people that were here when it first opened. The school has to change right along with them, doesn’t it?”

Yukiho was silent for a moment. “I guess.”

Alisa climbed back down onto the roof and walked to the edge overlooking the front area of the school grounds. “µ's created this future for the school, and when they left they entrusted it to us. Now we’re the ones moving on, and we’re entrusting the future to our underclassmen. What they do with it is up to them, but it always belonged to them.” She turned around to face her best friend. “And it’s not like our sisters were fighting to save the building, that’s not what was important. They were trying to save the spirit of it.”

Yukiho cocked her head. “Otonokizaka’s...spirit?”

Alisa nodded. “And I don’t think it’s going to change any time soon.”

Yukiho closed her eyes and listened to the noise coming from below. The sound of the people of Otonokizaka. It was the same sound she heard when she first came to the school, and she was sure it would be the same sound long after she left. “...Yeah, I don’t think so either.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure how to characterize Alisa when she's not being a clueless foreigner or µ's fangirl. I see her as being easygoing and kinda ditzy, but very much capable of being serious and mature. I feel like I didn't get to show enough of that easygoing side.


End file.
